


Songfics

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Put your music player on shuffle.<br/>2) Don't skip, pause, or replay the song that plays.<br/>3) Write until the song is over.<br/>4) Only grammatical and spelling errors can be fixed.<br/>5) Repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teen Wolf: Ghost Town - Teddyloid (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt OST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ends up in the Underworld. From there it's a fight for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just to make sure i've still got the mediocre writing skills i was born with.

Stiles really,  _really_ hated his life right about now.

Like, really. Really, really, really.

Of course they had to investigate the haunted house.

Of course there was a fucking ghost.

Of course there was a god damn  _portal_ to the god damn  _Underworld_.

And now, here he was batting off the undead or zombies or demons or  _something_ and running for his life.

He could imagine that if this was a TV show, there would be some epic dubstep right about now, but did he give a shit?  No! He had his life (and ankles) on the line and damn it he wasn't going to die here, not while Red VS. Blue wasn't finished, not while he had never managed to go on a proper date with, well, anyone, not while his dad was still at a risk of dying at his own hands(stomach?).

So Stiles ran. He ran and ran and ran. He had no idea where he was going, but these things, fanged, horned, tails whipping and eyes glowing, varying in what strange ass supernatural shit they had hanging off of them, they just kept on chasing him.

A red hoodie could be found a month later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that took a depressing turn.  
> though the way i was going, he's still alive, but he's just stuck in the Underworld, so no worries.  
> hell, i might continue this in some jacked up au.


	2. Red VS. Blue: Space Dementia - Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where they're:  
> A) both human  
> B) in the same area, but Tex is Special Ops or something and Church is just a grunt  
> C) having amazing sex, but no happy endings
> 
> EDIT: 2AM me doesn't remember who allison and the director are. fucking christ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this pairing has fucked me up as of late  
> woop woop  
> all aboard the pain train

She had always been a bit of a bitch, in his opinion, and he would silently nurse a beer while she arm wrestled with some redhead lady, someone he never remembered because why would that one matter when  _She_ was there. Capital S and everything.

Then they met for the first time, they fucked, they stayed quiet about it.

Church had never imagined falling for her as hard as he did.

So he approached her again, and she seemed to take it like a challenge.

They met behind the cargo crates, they fucked, they stayed quiet about it.

She was back in the bar, and Church was lurking in the background again. On a normal basis, he would wonder about Tucker and Caboose, but he didn't care.

He was growing obsessed with her, and when he caught her eye, she smirked at him, her blonde hair twirling and her eyes catching the light with a predatory glint.

They met for lunch on an off day, they fucked, they stayed quiet about it.

God how he wanted to scream about it to the world, but when they met again before one of her more dangerous missions, they fucked one last time, and he fucked her like she wasn't coming back.

She stayed quiet about it up until death, and he sobbed it out over her coffin, how much he loved her, how much he wanted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry tex  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Red Vs. Blue: So This is Love - Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Epsilon is implanted in Wash, he accidentally develops. . . something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont fucking know

Epsilon wanted to pull himself into tiny little bits of code and math, making sense to the ones who didn't know it.

But then he was implanted in Washington - no, _David_ \- and he felt the feeling of lungs filling.

It was. . . exhilarating. It was new. It was something he didn't know.

He sorted through memories in mere seconds, through personality, through life, and in nanoseconds falls so hard he already hit the bottom.

For a moment, things are fine.

He and David breathed the same air.

They lifted their limbs in unison.

They ran fingers through his hair at the same time, feeling blond and little bits of gray.

But Epsilon wouldn't let himself have the pleasure, because Alpha needed him.

And he let himself go, like a spool of cloth.

He let go, and David screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i still dont fucking know  
> epsilon meets wash later and he's like, "that ain't the same guy i fell in love with. the guy i fell in love with did not have as amazing pecs or that much gray hair. but i still love that guy, and i love this guy."


End file.
